


College AU Art

by callboxkat



Series: Sanders Sides College AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Just art, they're in order by story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: Roman would absolutely caption this selfie with something along the lines of "I found Nemo!!".





	1. Tired- Roman at the Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman would absolutely caption this selfie with something along the lines of "I found Nemo!!".


	2. Tired- Virgil and Patton




	3. Dazed- Patton




	4. Dazed- Logan (ch 5 spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took Too Long and I got very lazy with the background, but if you look closely, Logan's phone case has a striped pattern inspired by Logan 2.0's tie in the web series.


	5. Dazed- Bat Plushie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the little stuffed animal that Virgil makes for Logan in this story.


	6. Dazed- Deceit (D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drawing has two versions, both of which I've put here. I imagine him as having scars on his arms and the left side of his face, and being mostly blind in one eye, due to an unfortunate event when he was little. He keeps this covered up with makeup, a colored contact lens, and his gloves. I haven’t really gotten into this in the story (yet??), but I really wanted to draw him before I left for Ecuador, so it got done a bit early.


	7. Quiet- Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't shaded for time constraint reasons, as I didn't get to bring my stylus to Ecuador. But I still really like how it turned out!


	8. Quiet-Redraw of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a touch up/redraw of my Remy illustration!


	9. Quiet- Virgil and Patton (ch 14 spoilers)




	10. Quiet- Roman (ch 17 spoilers)




	11. Merry: Remy and Virgil (ch 2 spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, doing a Hanukkah drawing two days before Christmas? It's more likely than you think. Anyway, here's Remy and Virgil lighting Remy's menorah!


	12. Haunted/Merry: Aurora (Rory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a drawing of Remy's girlfriend, Rory! She's garbage but I do like the outfit I gave her.


	13. (Un)Broken- Roman and D (Deceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are Roman and D in their costumes for the play in (Un)Broken! This was a lot of fun to draw.


End file.
